It's Always Been You
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Carol teases Daryl about how how's the heartthrob of the prison.


Author's Note: Short drabble. I do not own Walking Dead

"But why?"

"Because I told you once and I ain't gonna tell you again," Daryl snatched his bow from the blonde's hands, "I ain't teachin' you how to shoot. Now touch my stuff again, and I will chop off your hand."

Maddie Anderson pouted and Daryl rolled his eyes. He was tired of her trailing after him like some lovesick puppy dog. At first, he didn't really mind. He even caught himself thinking she was cute before he reminded himself that she was not too much older than Carl. Ever since they had taken on the extras, she had been attached to him from the hip. Daryl was starting to get annoyed. He didn't need a teenage girl as a shadow. Especially if said teenage girl kept getting in his things.

"Please?" She raised up on her tiptoes and Daryl swore her eyes got three times their usual size. He grunted, turning away from her, clearly fed up. Couldn't she take a hint?

"Go play with your dolls or something."

"I don't have dolls," she answered matter-of-factly, "I am seventeen. Not seven. And I want to learn how to shoot."

"Get your daddy to teach you."

Maddie frowned, "But I want to learn from you."

Daryl was about to really lose it when he saw Carol headed towards them. She was carrying a small bowl of soup in her hands. The moment he saw her, Daryl felt somewhat calm. He nodded to her, his usual greeting. Daryl wasn't one for "hellos." Carol smiled and handed him the bowl of soup.

"You missed lunch today," she reminded him, "So I saved you something."

"Thanks," Daryl jutted his chin out as he tossed his bow onto his shoulder and took the bowl from him. He tried to sound indifferent but the small spark in his eye said differently.

"Miss Carol, he won't let me learn how to shoot his bow," Maddie pouted again. Carol looked from Maddie to Daryl. He let out something that sounded more like a growl than actual words, and rolled his eyes. Carol had to force herself not to smile. Honestly, she found it endearing how Maddie had a little crush on Daryl. He was completely unprepared for anyone having a crush on him, and Carol couldn't help but find the whole thing amusing.

"That's right," she attempted to sound stern, "Daryl is very protective of what belongs to him."

Daryl was in the process of shoveling a spoonful of soup into his mouth and nodded, mouth agape, spoon in mid-air, "She's uh...she's right," he grumbled, "You uh...you can't go touchin' people's stuff."

"I'm sorry," Maddie kicked at the dirt, "I just thought it'd be nice if you could teach me. But I understand."

Daryl nodded sharply, "Well...good. Why don't you run along then."

Maddie nodded and headed off back inside the prison. Once she was out of earshot, Carol started laughing. Daryl shot her a sideways glance, clearly not amused.

"What?" He barked.

"Nothing," Carol regained her composure, 'It's just...I think Maddie has a little crush on you."

Daryl made a face, "Woman, you're crazy."

"Maybe," Carol shrugged, "but what I do know is that little girl is crazy about you. She's been following you around incessantly."

"Yeah, I noticed," Daryl grumbled.

"Can you blame her?" Carol leaned against the wall, folding her arms over her chest, "I mean a handsome guy like you..."

"Stop it," Daryl rolled his eyes, joining her against the wall.

Carol shrugged again, "Just saying...you can't blame her for being smitten. I bet you she lies there at night just before falling asleep saying, 'Maddie Dixon...Mrs. Daryl Dixon...Mrs. Maddie..."

"Shut up," Daryl grunted, shoving Carol. He tried to sound fed up, but there was a small smile attempting to make its way across his face.

"You should be flattered," Carol continued, "You're the heartthrob of the prison."

Daryl made another disgusted face. Carol rolled her eyes, "Please. It's like you've never had anyone have a crush on you before."

Daryl picked at his soup.

"You know that isn't true. With Maddie around, it seems as though I am going to have to step it up a bit."

Daryl choked on his soup. He dropped the spoon back into the bowl and covered his mouth with the back of his hand.

Carol smiled, "I mean, it'll be tough, but I did like you first. So I have that on her. But I still think I am going to have to step it up a bit. A little competition never hurt anyone," Carol took the bowl out of his hands, smirked, and headed back inside.

"She's seventeen," Daryl called after her. Carol paused and he continued, "What competition? You know damn well it's always been you."


End file.
